


Neon Dalliance

by Noelleian



Series: 100 Themes [2]
Category: Gakuen Heaven - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Fluff, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: After Hideaki's rather blunt confession, Kazuki finds himself holed up in a shoddy motel room pondering his life choices. But maybe this one will be worth his while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello. Ahaha. *sweats* I've returned after starting a fic and then orphaning it. I might rewrite it one day and post it again. I'm not sure yet. I know I'm not very active in the fandom, but I just had the urge to write fic for it and since I'm doing a 100 Themes challenge, I wanted to do a Hideaki/Kazuki oneshot and I may do a few more for the challenge. We'll see. I hope you enjoy this little smutty piece of trash. Thank you for reading! ^.^
> 
> If you're interested in the challenge, you can find it here: https://dailyarcanines.tumblr.com/post/155944706128/100-themes
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Heaven, or any canon source associated with it, so please don't sue me. :3
> 
> Prompt: Neon

Kazuki wasn’t even sure what he was doing here, standing at the window in a cheap motel room off the interstate service drive while the blue and red neon sign just outside blinked ‘Vacancy’ above his head. There were no other lights except for the dim orange glow of a parking lamp which, combined with the neon sign, illuminated his surroundings with a surreal ambiance, making him feel as though he’d been thrust into an old retro art painting with the likes of Dean, Elvis, Bogart, Brando, and Monroe. **  
**

Just...without the Hollywood legends themselves. He was alone, at least for the moment, but it wouldn’t be long before the man who’d told him when and where to be arrived and then? Well, Kazuki wasn’t actually sure what happened next.

He suspected they would just get right down to the nitty gritty. Hideaki wasn’t exactly one for small talk. He certainly hadn’t bothered with striking up the usual chit chat when he’d approached Kazuki while on his way to the computer lab that morning. Kazuki never got so much as a hello. Just a short and to-the-point declaration of, “I want to fuck you.”

Incredulity had been Kazuki’s initial reaction, but the full-body flush from those words, spoken in a way that only Hideaki could manage felt like the act of fucking itself and he’d nearly tripped over his own feet in his surprise...and maybe an unexpected rush of arousal. He saved face as best he could and brushed his fringe out of his eyes. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not in the habit of repeating myself, Kaichō.”

He bristled at the title spoken so openly in public and glared up at his subordinate. “You know not to call me that where someone can overhear.”

“No one’s around, Kaichō,” Hideaki drawled, his blue eyes glittering with amusement behind his spectacles. “And my offer still stands.”

“That wasn’t an offer. It was a statement.”

“Do you _know_ me?”

Kazuki narrowed his eyes. “And what makes you think I’d be interested?”

“Everyone is interested.”

“I’m not everyone.”

“Are you going to let me fuck you, or not? I’m getting bored.”

He hesitated, indignant outrage waging war with the temptation that uncurled within his belly like a snake rousing from slumber. God, why did Hideaki have to be so… “I’m - I - I’m not -”

Hideaki reached for his hand and slipped a small piece of paper into it. “Tonight. Be there at nine o’clock. Get a room for the night. I’ll meet you there.”

He gawked at the boy. “You _planned_ this? What if I'd said no?”

“You didn’t...did you?”

He closed his mouth and simmered at the audacity. “You are so full of yourself, you know that?”

Hideaki turned around and began walking down the path towards the computer lab. “Still didn’t hear a ‘no’.”

And here he was, booked in a room for the night and waiting for the man to show up and...what? Fuck him? Was he actually doing this?

“I must be out of my mind,” he muttered, watching the parking lot intently for any sign of Hideaki. He glanced down at his watch and realized he’d been standing at the window like a statue for the better part of twenty minutes. “And of course he’s late. I don’t think he’s ever been on time once in his life.”

His belly twisted with anticipation. The notion of what could happen tonight left him feeling as though a swarm of moths had hatched inside his stomach. He told himself he should leave, growing increasingly concerned that this was some sort of practical joke. _Oh, har har. Fooled the Chairman once again. He tries so hard to be one of us, but he just can’t quite do it._

He’d never had much of a childhood and admittedly, he was a little...socially awkward. It wasn’t his fault. He’d been groomed to lead Bell Liberty since he was old enough to walk. Jin-san was nice enough to give him breaks to play outside with Ito when his grandfather wasn’t around to supervise. Ito was really the only friend he’d ever had with the exception of his mentor.

Cue a rather lonely childhood and adolescence and once he finally got an opportunity to sample what life was like for the other ninety nine percent, he found himself floundering for the appropriate behavior. Having an IQ of two hundred four didn’t help matters. He was forced to constantly police his own language so as not to sound like a fifty year old in the midst of teenagers. Exceptionally bright teenagers, but teenagers nonetheless.

And his peers had picked up on that awkwardness right away, like hounds sniffing out a wounded rabbit. God, but they were sharp and they noticed the second anyone managed to stick out like a sore thumb. Which he did. Big time.

Unfortunately, it made him more noticeable to perverts like Yukihiko Naruse. In essence, like this neon sign right above him. He may as well have tattooed ‘n00b’ onto his forehead. Naruse zeroed in on him right away and after his second class, on his very first day, he wound up cornered against a wall with Naruse leaning uncomfortably close into space that crossed the line from ‘personal’ to ‘what the hell do you think you’re doing?’

A year later and the tall, blond tennis player was still trying to get into his pants in addition to everyone else’s. He’d taken a particular liking to Ito, much to Kazuki's chagrin. Not because he was jealous, but because he knew how men like Naruse operated. They used and disposed, shallowly and selfishly until they’d gleaned what they wanted from their latest conquest and then they became bored and searched for greener pastures.

If Kazuki had anything to say about it, neither his pasture, nor Ito’s were going to be grazed on by Naruse any time soon.

Though, within a few hours, his might very well be grazed on by Hideaki and he realized he wasn’t as adverse to the concept as he would have thought. Otherwise, he wouldn’t even be here. He simply could not ignore the rush of delicious arousal when he stopped long enough to think about what sex with the intimidating hacker would be like, which was pretty much nonstop since the other boy had so bluntly told him what he’d wanted to do.

He stiffened as a flash of headlights appeared, his heart beating erratically when a cab turned into the parking lot. He watched Hideaki step out of the backseat and swallowed down a lump of panic that blossomed within his chest.

_Honestly, Kazuki, it’s just sex. Board meetings are a thousand times worse._

As the taxi pulled away, Hideaki’s tall, slender figure remained, illuminated by the eerie orange of the parking lamp and then he turned. Kazuki lifted his arm, waving it above his head, hoping he could be seen from the window. Hideaki’s head stopped, facing his direction and he knew he’d been spotted.

He headed for the door once he was sure the other boy was coming and flipped open the chain lock, swinging the door open. There were a thousand things he’d wanted to say, but they all disappeared the moment he came face to face with the blue-haired computer genius. Hideaki’s mouth quirked slightly and then he drawled out a deep, “Hello.”

“You’re late.”

He shrugged, seemingly unconcerned and pushed his way past Kazuki who moved aside to let him in. Hideaki went for the dresser where an ashtray sat next to the television set. He pulled his pack out of his pocket and held it out to Kazuki. “Smoke?”

“No, thank you.” Kazuki pushed the door closed and leaned against it, watching him fish his lighter out.

“You don’t mind if I do, do you?”

“No. No, go ahead.” He wondered if he should make small talk, but honestly didn’t know what to say. They’d never really had anything resembling a conversation before and Kazuki was at a loss as to what he would be interested in discussing, if anything. Instead, he pushed away from the door and leaned over to turn a lamp on.

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Leave it off.”

He slowly pulled his hand away from the switch. “Okay…?” _Shit, now what?_

“Leave the drapes open, too.”

“What if someone sees?”

Hideaki chuckled and puffed his cigarette. “There’s no one here. It’s dark enough inside the room anyway that even if someone walks by, they’re not likely to see anything.” He turned and looked at Kazuki, the glow from the neon sign reflecting off the lenses of his glasses. “I want to fuck you with that light on your skin.”

Kazuki’s breath hitched, groin immediately responding to the deep rumble of Hideki’s voice, so soft yet so commanding. The words themselves as well as the concept of fucking in this otherworldly illumination also contributed to the throb of lust that forced his cock to press against the zipper of his trousers. “Alright,” he conceded, trying to keep the effect the other man was having on him out of his voice. “How do you -”

“Get undressed and lay on the bed," Hideaki ordered before he could finish. "On your back.”

_Fuck. Here it is. The moment of truth. Don’t chicken out now, Kaz. You'll never live it down._

His hands trembled as he popped the buttons of his shirt, sliding the cotton material down his shoulders. He focused on the methodical removal of his clothing and keeping his breathing even. He avoided eye contact, certain that if he looked at the other boy, he’d panic and abort the mission. But he knew Hideaki was watching him like a hawk. He could feel the blue eyes on him, so intense it made his skin itch.

He sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes, socks, and work his pants off the rest of the way, and then scooted back to lie down. Finally, he met Hideaki’s gaze, but kept his knees self-consciously pressed together.

“Open your legs.”

His eyes flitted to the ceiling and he listened to the steady buzz of the neon sign as he parted his legs, inching his feet further and further to the sides. Then he waited in the tense silence for the verdict.

He heard Hideaki stub his smoke out in the ashtray and then there was the unmistakable sounds of clothing being removed. The clink of a belt buckle, the soft slide of fabric across skin, and then the bed dipped as Hideaki placed his knee on the mattress and crawled forward between the open space of Kazuki’s legs.

Kazuki tried not to tense up, but he couldn’t help it when a palm was placed on his calf and then slid up the length of his leg. When he glanced up at the other boy, he noticed Hideaki had removed his glasses and his eyes gleamed in the near darkness, looking blackish blue in the light from the sign.

Hideaki's teeth flash in a momentary grin and then he dipped his head until his mouth was a mere inch above Kazuki’s straining cock. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

He blushed to the tips of his ears and resisted the urge to giggle. “I’m...I’m not -”

“I wasn’t actually asking you,” Hideaki told him. “It’s not subjective. You _are_ beautiful.”

His breath was hot and moist, ghosting over Kazuki’s erection and it was only through impressive self-restraint that he stopped himself from thrusting up and forcing his cock into the other boy’s mouth. “Please…”

Hideaki’s eyes shifted up to meet his own. “Please what, pet?”

He bit his lip at the diminutive and extended a trembling hand towards Hideaki’s head. “Ss - you - your mouth -”

“You want me to suck your dick?”

He moaned softly, his back arching from the erotic feelings coursing through his veins. “ _Yesss_.”

“I’ll do it. On one condition. Your ass does not leave the bed. The moment you push your hips up and your ass loses contact with the mattress, I’ll stop and I won’t do it again. Understood?”

He panted and nodded his head, ridiculously delirious with desire.

“Say it, pet. Use your words.”

“Yes, understo - I understand.”

“Good. You be a good boy for me and you’ll reap the rewards. If you misbehave -”

“I won’t,” Kazuki assured him. “I won’t, I promise. I’ll do anything you want, just _please_ …”

“I’m holding you to that.” Hideaki dipped his head down and licked a wide swath up Kazuki’s turgid length. Kazuki hissed through his teeth and nearly thrust up to get more of that exquisite feeling. It was only at the very last second that he realized he’d almost blew it and gave himself a silent, stern warning.

_Don’t fuck this up, Kaz._

“You taste good, pet.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered when his cock was suddenly engulfed in wet heat. “Oh - oh, fuck.” He fought hard to keep his hips still against the bed, though the urge to move was overpowering. Miraculously, he managed to keep from thrusting up, but it was near to torture not to and somehow, that seemed to amplify the pleasure that spread through his groin like a warm rush.

All his life, he was expected to be in control. Control of himself, control of his grandfather’s legacy. Letting go, being under someone else’s control was a high unlike anything he’d ever experienced before and he quickly realized that this...this was something he could easily become addicted to.

He moaned and panted into the silence of the room while Hideaki sucked him down over and over again. His legs trembled and shook in his effort to keep his backside on the bed and combined with the knowledge of someone else having dominion over his body, his orgasm surged up swift and unexpected. “Oh - oh, I’m gonna - Hid - oh, God - _no!_ Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” he begged, close to tears as the wash of delicious agony spiked and then dropped before release could happen.

He thumped the bed with frustration and tamped down on the impulse to snap at the other boy. Hideaki only chuckled and stroked his thigh. “Don’t fret, pet. I’ll let you come. When you’ve earned it.” He sat up and groped around for a moment and then help up a slim tube. “Now the real fun begins.”

Kazuki’s heart thumped against his ribcage as he watched the other boy squeeze clear gel onto his fingers before he recapped the tube and set it aside. He lowered his head between Kazuki’s splayed thighs again, but bypassed the twitching cock in favor of shoving his knees forward, tilting Kazuki’s hips back far enough that his opening was exposed to the drafty air of the room. He waited with baited breath to see what would happen next and then his eyes rolled back into his head when Hideaki leaned down and closed his lips around the rim of his opening.

God, it was the most incredible sensation, so filthily erotic. He hooked his arms behind his knees to keep his legs out of the way and let go of his inhibitions. His head tossed back and forth against the pillows as he blubbered and moaned and begged...for what, he wasn’t sure, but the pleas came unbidden. The soft, wet suction and licks of Hideaki’s tongue was maddening and he wanted to come so badly, though at the same time, he didn’t want the dizzying pleasure of it to end.

It was agony of the most blissful caliber.

He rocked his hips, pressing into the mouth that made such beautiful love to his most coveted place, careful to keep himself close to the mattress. Hideaki didn’t stop, or complain, so he figured it was acceptable enough.

“Uhn...Hideki. Oh God, it feels so - feels so - oh, fuck! Oh fuck, I’m - I’m gonna come -”

Hideaki immediately pulled his head up and Kazuki cursed his traitorous tongue. His eyelashes fluttered, delirious with need and he chewed on his lip as he watched the other boy slather the gel onto his erection, and then rubbed the last bit over Kazuki’s sensitive opening. “I think you’re loose enough, pet. I want you to feel every inch of me.”

“Yeah…” He nodded his encouragement and pulled his legs open wider. “I want to feel you, too. Please.”

Hideaki leaned over him and propped himself up on one hand, holding his cock with the other, and rubbed the tip around and over the entrance to his body. The teasing was too much and Kazuki tipped his head back with an emphatic, “Oh, fuck! Fucking take me, please. I can’t stand it anymore.”

_To Hell with decorum. Hot dog, let's get this show on the road._

“Patience, pet,” Hideaki admonished, as smooth and calm as he always was though Kazuki thought he detected note of urgency in his voice along with a slight increase in respiration. Hideaki pushed the tip inside and hushed him when Kazuki automatically tensed up. “Relax, baby. This will go much easier if you just relax.”

He blew out a calming breath and forced himself to relax. It required conscious effort to get his muscle to loosen, but it eased the entry and Hideaki was able to slide inside without causing too much pain. Once he was balls-deep, he waited a few beats and then began a slow retreat, pulling out only halfway and sliding in just as slowly.

“How is that? Good?”

He nodded, focusing on taking deep breaths and keeping himself relaxed. “Yeah,” he whispered. “It’s good. The burn is gone. You can go faster if you want to.”

“All in good time, my pet.”

Hideaki lowered himself down until his body rested on top of Kazuki’s, his elbows braced on either side of his head. He kept his hips moving at a slow, excruciating pace, though he was now pulling out nearly all the way before pushing back in. He took Kazuki’s mouth in a searing kiss and Kazuki wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck, kissing back with fervor and groaning at the erotic slide of both the tongue in his mouth and the cock inside him.

He loved the press of Hideaki between his thighs, rolling his hips with languid, but skillful movements designed to ease Kazuki into it and to draw out the pleasure. He arched his back as the tip of Hideaki’s cock brushed his prostate and sent jolts of hot fire up the length of his spine. “Oh, yeah...oh God, yeah. Right there. That feels incredi - incredible.”

Hideaki pushed himself up onto his hands and moved his hips at a moderate pace, fucking into Kazuki hard enough now for the muffled slapping sound of flesh against flesh to resound throughout the room. Kazuki closed his eyes and panted, still seeing the blinking glow of the neon sign behind his eyelids and realized Hideaki’s pace matched the on-off, on-off frequency of the light. The faint buzz of the electricity combined with the roar in his ears as he was lost to the carnal pleasure of being fucked.  And somehow, the danger of someone walking by and peering into the window heightened his ardor even more.

“You feel so good, pet,” Hideaki rumbled in a deep undertone that harmonized with the higher pitched moans and whimpers coming from Kazuki. “So fucking hot. I want to make you my pet for good. I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 _God, yes_. “God, yes!” He had no idea what he was agreeing to, but if it meant more nights like this, he was more than happy to draw up any contracts necessary to make it happen.

Hideki pulled out abruptly, causing Kazuki to blink up at him in confusion. “Wha - What -”

“Roll over. On your hands and knees.”

He needed no further prompting and scrambled up onto all fours, parting his legs and sticking his ass up in the air like a desperate bitch in heat. He yelped when a hand collided with his right cheek and again when it smacked against his left in a sharp slap. “Oh, fuck!”

“You’re such a little slut for me, aren’t you, pet?”

“Yeah - yes.” _I’ll be whatever you want just don’t stop fucking me_. “I’m your little slut.”

“There’s a good boy.”

He keened as Hideaki’s cock pushed back into him and worked his hips back to get him deeper, tilting them to get the stimulation to his prostate that he direly needed. “Oh, God. It’s so good,” he whimpered, dropping his head down between his shoulders. His limbs shook from the pleasure and from the force of Hideaki’s thrusts, trying to keep from collapsing onto the bed.

“Gonna make you mine,” Hideaki assured him, his voice becoming strained as his orgasm began to pool in his groin. “I knew you were ripe for the taking when I saw you this morning. You need a real man to take care of you. You’ve never had that before, have you? I’ve got you, pet. I’m gonna fuck that come right out of you.”

He nodded his head, his lips curling back from his teeth as he gave himself over to Hideaki’s control. The headboard smacked rhythmically against the wall, the sound loud and punctuating and he absurdly hoped there were people in the next room to hear it, strangely turned on by the concept.

Hideaki’s fingers dug into the skin of his hips, grunting now as he slammed against Kazuki’s backside. He reached around and Kazuki let out a hoarse shout when a hand closed around his bobbing erection and squeezed it. After three more thrusts, his body seized up and then a pulse of blinding heat spread through his body, exploding outward from his groin. He tossed his head back, moaning brokenly as his cock emptied itself onto the bed below him and then he collapsed onto his elbows, exhausted and spent.

He endured the overstimulation while Hideaki growled and fucked into him even harder, chasing his own climax and after a dozen, or so thrusts, he was shuddering with a deep groan of ecstasy, his cock milked by the contracting muscles of Kazuki’s insides.

Kazuki panted into the bedspread, trying to blink away the stars in his eyes and gather his bearings. He winced as Hideaki pulled out, slapped his upturned ass one last time, and then dropped down onto the bed beside him. He turned his head and gave the other boy what he was sure was the dopiest grin imaginable. “That was amazing.”

“It was.” Hideaki got up and went for his smokes and the ashtray and then returned to the bed, laying down on his back after he lit a cigarette. “That’s quite an ass you got there.”

Kazuki snickered and flipped over, reaching for the smoke in Hideaki’s hand. “Gimme a hit.”

Hideaki handed it over with a wry, “Thought you didn’t smoke.”

“I don’t.” He took a puff and then gave it back. “But I also don’t normally book a room in some seedy motel off the highway for sordid reasons either.” He grinned as Hideaki threw his head back and laughed. “If the board ever found out about this…”

“They won’t. No one needs to know. What happened tonight is between us and only us.”

He smiled in relief and said, “I appreciate that." What Hideaki said earlier stuck in his mind and he hesitated, not sure if he should even ask. He didn’t want to overstep his bounds and maybe Hideaki had just said it in the heat of the moment and didn’t actually mean it. “Hey...did you mean what you said? About, you know...doing this again?”

“Of course I did. I’m not one to make declarations I don’t mean. I know you don’t know me all that well, but I think you know that much.”

“Just making sure.”

“Does that mean you agree?”

He lifted his head and looked down at the other boy. God, but he was gorgeous. Sex on legs was how Ito described him, and no truer words were ever spoken. “Do you really think I’d change my mind after all this?”

Hideaki turned his head, his eyes boring into Kazuki’s as if trying to gauge his sincerity. Kazuki kept his expression open, holding nothing back. After a moment, Hideaki seemed to find whatever he was looking for and nodded. “Very well.”

Kazuki’s belly fluttered with giddiness. “So...how are we going to do this?”

“You’ll come when I summon you and go where I tell you to and you'll wait for me. Don’t worry, I’m fully aware of your schedule and will not request you when you have pressing obligations.”

He raised a brow. “That’s it? I just...do what you tell me, when you tell me to do it?”

“It’s how I roll. Take it, or leave it.” He glanced back at Kazuki, waiting to see if he would accept, or change his mind. Kazuki was certain he was trying to keep his expression neutral, as if he didn’t care either way, but he thought he detected a hint of hope on the other boy’s face.

He smiled and nodded in agreement. “Works for me.”

To his surprise, Hideaki smiled back and reached up, hooking a hand behind Kazuki’s head. “C’mere,” he murmured, pulling him down for a kiss. Kazuki went willingly and opened his mouth for Hideaki’s tongue.

He pulled up after a moment and said, “I suppose I should thank you. For tonight and...whatever else happens after this. This was - well, it was something I didn’t even know I needed and now…” Now? He wasn’t sure it was something he do without.

“No need. I enjoyed it as much as I think you did.” Hideaki tucked a loose strand of hair behind Kazuki’s ear with a tenderness that made Kazuki toss away all of the things he’d ever assumed about the normally stoic boy. “Now, get some sleep. I’m not done with you yet.”

His eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Why do you think I told you to book the room for the whole night?”

“Well, I just…” To be honest, he hadn’t thought that far ahead. “How am I supposed to sleep knowing this isn’t over?”

Hideaki shrugged. “You should at least try to nap a little because I promise you I’m going to wear you out.”

He raised his brows, intrigued. “Hmmm. What exactly do you have planned Nakajima-san?”

Hideaki smirked and folded his hands behind his head. “I never give away my secrets, pet.”

Kazuki stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if he should push it, but perhaps the element of surprise would be more beneficial. He smiled instead and chirped, “Okay,” then scooted up against the other boy and settled in with his head on Hideaki’s shoulder. “I trust you.” Whatever happened, he was sure it would be incredible. Hideaki never did anything half-assed and he took great pride in his skills as a lover, and with good reason.

He closed his eyes as Hideaki’s hand cupped the back of his head with a whispered, “Sleep well, pet. You’re going to need it.” Despite Kazuki's initial doubt that he would be able to sleep, he quickly found himself drifting off to the gentle rise and fall of Hideaki’s chest and the steadily blinking buzz of the neon sign.


End file.
